Radio Disney: Interview With Doofenshmirtz, Monogram, Phineas and Ferb
Intro Song pops Bowling For Soup:'' I know what we're gonna do!'' Join us for the interview! Come with us 'cause we're talkin' with Radi-oh Disney!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Start DJ Brian: Hello, hello, hello, Tri-State Area...or at least to the listeners here on Radio Disney, because, we all know the Tri-State Area is a fictional place...ehehe... Ahem! Here we go!!! Sudiyapdudiyap, dapidididuda! DJ Brian: 'That's right my friends! This is DJ Brian and I am here to talk to you guys as we talk with the Phineas and Ferb characters, Doofenshmirtz, Monogram, Phineas and Ferb! ''Crowd goes wild 'DJ Brian: '''Before we start, we all know that Phineas and Ferb has gone from success to success....which seems redundant, I think. After their movie, "Across The Second Dimension" 's huge success, here we are with some of our Phineas and Ferb characters to talk with them! So make a round of applause with the Phineas and Ferb crew!!!! ''Yehey!!!! Welcome!!! 'Monogram: '''Hello there Disney liste-- '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Howdy, listeners! '''Monogram: '''Ahem?! That was my line, obviously? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''What? Are we gonna fight here publicly? '''Monogram: '(Sigh)..... we meet again. 'DJ Brian: '''So! Hello Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram! They are our first characters before Phineas and Ferb! We are gonna talk with them first before the main protagonists of the show! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Protagonist? I thought I was the main protagonist? '''Monogram: '''Oh, don't be such a doof. We all know that you're the antagonist of this show! '''DJ Brian: '''Guys, guys. (laughs humurously)... We don't have time to fight! Ehehe.... '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Well he started it! After Commercials '''DJ Brian: '''Hello there again, my Disney listeners! Here we are with Major Monogram, Dr. Doofenshmirtz to talk with us regarding the success of their recently aired movie! '''Major Monogram: '''Yup! And we are gonna talk, talk and talk! '''DJ Brian: '''It's time for the questions! ''Dandandan!!!!! 'DJ Brian: '''So, guys. What did you feel after hearing the great news that your movie has become a brilliant success? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Oh, it was delightful. I mean, we all celebrated that night, we drank uhhmm.... beer. '''Major Monogram: '''Actually, it's Budlight. He still thinks Budlight is a beer. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''And I nearly cried when I watched the ending of the movie. '''Crowd: '''Awwwww....... '''DJ Brian: '''Do you mean the part where Phineas and Isabella kissed and got their memories erased or the part where the whole gang had to forget Perry's identity? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''What? N-no! Neither! '''Major Monogram: '''Well, I think the part where Agent P and Phineas hugged almost made me cry.....honestly. '''DJ Brian: '''So, Doofenshmirtz. What part made you cry so hard? '''Doofenshmirtz: '(Sigh)........It was the part where I gave Choo-choo to my other dimension counterpart...(Sob, sob)...Good times...good times... Cricket Sounds 'Major Monogram: '''Tha-that's it? That part made you cry? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Well, d'uh! I kinda' miss my choo-choo. ''It's a moment of silence when DJ Brian suddenly cracks up. 'DJ Brian: '''Hahaha!!!! Hohoho!!! Just because of a toy train, you nearly cried? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''No I did not! '''Major Monogram: '''Then what? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''It made me cry...y'know, totally! ''Brian and Monogram both laugh. '' '''Doofenshmirtz: '''What's so funny about it?! Aw, c'mon! Hey DJ Brian, I think we should make a commercial break until after you guys laugh! '''DJ Brian: '''Haha....Okay... (Breathes deeply)... Radio Disney will be back! Commercial This Radio Disney is brought to you by: Budlight - never had it this good. Pepsi Max - no sugar is a possibility Coke - The toungue twister After Commercials '''Voice over: '''Radio Disney is back! '''DJ Brian: '''Hello, hello,hello, my Disney listeners! Here are Doofenshmirtz and Monogram to talk with DJ Brian, myself, truly. ''Welcome Back! 'Major Monogram: '''Uhmm...I hate to interrupt you, DJ Brian, but will this place affect the secret identity of the Organization Without a Cool Acronym? '''DJ Brian: '''Oh, don't worry. Radio Disney excludes Danville listeners. W-we cannot..y'know, reach the cartoon world. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Cartoon? What do you mean by cartoon? '''Major Monogram: '''You live in a cartoon world and you did not know that all along? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''I'm a cartoon?! '''DJ Brian: '(Chuckles)...... 'Doofenshmirtz: '''So does this mean DJ Brian is also a cartoon? '''DJ Brian: '''Oh, not me! (Chuckles louder)..... I'm from the real world. It's really a strange fact that I'm talking to cartoon characters! Haha! '''Major Monogram: '''Ouch. '''DJ Brian: '''Oopsss... Sorry, Major. ''After 5 seconds of silence 'DJ Brian: '''Ahem! So, FIVE lucky callers will get the chance to talk with us today, live! So you better get your cellphones and contact this number: 118-292-877 '''Major Monogram: '''118-292-877! Am I right? '''DJ Brian: '''Yes. Yes you are. '''Major Monogram: '''118-292-877! You better start callin'! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''So, in only 3 seconds, I'm sure that someone will call. ''Kring!!!!! Kring!!!! 'DJ Brian: '(Laughs)..... Guess it really is three seconds. So, I'm gonna pick the phone up so hello there lucky caller! 'Dianna(from the phone): '''Hello? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Hello! '''Major Monogram: '''Hello there, young lady! '''DJ Brian: '''Happy Phineas and Ferb day, uhh...what's your name? '''Dianna: '''Dianna. '''DJ Brian: '''So Dianna it is! Now, because you are our first caller of the day, you have won a Perry The Platypus stuff toy! '''Dianna: '''Oh, thank you! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Congratulations kid! '''Dianna: '''Actually, I'm 15. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''I mean teenager! Man, I sure do wish that I have an action figure of myself. ''Congratulations!!!! 'DJ Brian: '''So, Dianna. Because you've called, you will finally get the chance to ask a question to Dr. Doofenshmirtz and/or Major Monogram. '''Dianna: '''Really? Okay! Uhmm.... Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram, will you ever be friends or not? I mean, is there a possibility that you will become the best of friends? '''Major Monogram: '''That's a tough question. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Tough? Well, of course not! H-he's my second nemesis next to Perry The Platypus! '''Major Monogram: '''You do realize that you do not have to be harsh on the kid, right? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''No. No I do not. '''Dianna: '''So, you will not be friends in the series? '''Major Monogram: '''Maybe not. I mean, if we became an alliance, the whole Tri-State Area would be destroyed and it would totally ruin the show itself. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Well, I do like to ruin the show. '''DJ Brian: '''So, if the Phineas and Ferb show gets destroyed, what will the next show be? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Oh, it will be called, Doof The Mayor. I will totally rule the Tri-State Area and the ending of every episode is so evil and sad. '''Major Monogram: '''Yuck! '''DJ Brian: '''So, Dianna. Thank you for calling us! Have a good day, Dianne! '''Dianna: '''You welcome! ''Phone hangs 'Doofenshmirtz: '''Before I could finish this sentence, someone will call a-- ''Kring!!! Kring!!!! 'DJ Brian: '''Hah! Lucky guess again, Doctor! Hello and goodday Mister Caller number two! '''Joe(from the phone): '''Uhh... hello? '''DJ Brian: '''Hello there! What's your name? '''Joe: '''You can call me Joe. '''DJ Brian: '''How do you do, Joe? '''Joe: '''Oh, I'm fine! '''DJ Brian: '''So, Joe! You now have the free will to ask Doofenshmirtz and/or Monogram! '''Joe: '''Here we go! .........Major Monogram, who is your favorite agent and why? '''Major Monogram: '''Well, to be honest, all of them are my favorite. But I think my most favorite agent is Agent P. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Oh, look. Franny has a crush on Agent P. '''Joe and DJ Brian: '''Hahahahaha!!!! '''Major Monogram: '(with sarcasm)....Haha......Very funny.... You do realize that you cannot do evil unless Agent P is coming to thwart your plans, right? 'Doofenshmirtz: '''Well, you've sent me a lot of Agents before! Like Agent S, for Snail, Agent W, for Worm! '''DJ Brian: '''Oh...so you Doctor have battled a lot of secret agents before you and Perry met? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Obviously, yes! Man, what kind of DJ are you? '''DJ Brian: '''Sorry, I'm just doing my job.... (Laughs humorously). ''Dandandan!!!!! 'DJ Brian: '''Hello, we are back with our 2nd caller, Joe and Major Monogram, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz for Major Monogram to answer Joe's question! So, Monogram, what's your answer? '''Major Monogram: '''Sorry, but could you tell me your question again? '''Joe: '''Sure. I'd be glad to. Major Monogram, who is your favorite secret agent and why? '''Major Monogram: '''Agent P. Agent P beca-- '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Because he has a crush on him. '''DJ Brian: '''Hahahahahaha!!!!! '''Major Monogram: '''Oh, would you please shut up?! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''I'm shutting up. '''Major Monogram: '''Agent P becau-- '''Doofenshmirtz: '''I'm still shutting up. '''DJ Brian: '''Hehehe.... '''Major Monogram: '''Just be quiet, will ya? '''DJ Brian: '(Chuckles) 'Major Monogram: '''Ahem! Agent P because he is the best agent that I had! He's been keeping his secret to his owners for a couple of years and he is proven to be a skilled agent! All his enemies have no chance of winning against him! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Oh, now you tell me! '''Major Monogram: '''Well, it's true. '''Joe: '''Thank you Major Monogram for answering my question! '''Major Monogram: '''Your welcome, kiddo'! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''You do realize that he's also a teenager, right? '''Joe: '''Uhmm...no. Actually I'm only 9. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Oh. '''DJ Brian: '''Haha.... Goodbye Joe! '''Joe: '''Thank you and advanced Merry Christmas! ''Phone hangs....... 'DJ Brian: '''Make a good guess again, Doofenshmirtz! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Okay! There will be a commercial break first before someone calls again! '''DJ Brian: '''Haha! You're right again, Doctor Doofenshmirtz! '''Major Monogram: '''Maybe he should be a psychic now, not an evil scientist. '''DJ Brian: '''Radio Disney will be back in just a short moment! Stay tuned! After Commercials ''Kringg!!!! Kringg!!!! 'DJ Brian: '''Whoa! That was quick! So before I answer your phone, Imma' do this quickly. Hello there Disney fans, Major Monogram, Doctor Doofenshmirtz on Radio Disney! And hello there caller number Three!!!! '''Mellisa(from the phone): '''Hello? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Howdy, young boy! '''Major Monogram: '''Your "he" is a "she", Doof. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Oh.... '''DJ Brian: '''Good day, young lady! And your name is? '''Mellisa: '''Mellisa. '''DJ Brian: '''So, Mellisa it is! You now have the free will to ask Doofenshmirtz and/or Monogram about everything! '''Mellisa: '''Thanks! (Giggles)...I badly wanna ask you guys something! So, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, do you know who Ferb is? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Uhh....no. Why'd you ask? '''Mellisa: '''I think he has a crush on your daughter, Vanessa. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Oh, really? What does he look like? '''Mellisa: '''He has a British Accent and he's pretty cool! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Do you have a picture of him so I can judge him? '''DJ Brian: '''Well, I have one! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Wait! You have a picture of that "Ferb"? Are you a gay or something? '''DJ Brian: '''Whoa, whoa, whoa. He is one of the main protagonists of your show. So everyone pretty much has a picture of him. '''Major Monogram: '(Chuckles)..... I think Doof thinks he's still the protagonist of the show. 'DJ Brian: '''Yeah...ehehe... This is why I love Doofenshmirtz. He's such a jerk. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''I can hear your commotion there! '''DJ Brian: '''Oh, ehehe...sorry. Here's the picture of Ferb. ''DJ Brian shows Doof the picture of Ferb 'Doofenshmirtz: '''Holly Gimmelschtumpi-roni! Ferb is just a young kid! '''Mellisa: '''Yeah! Do you like it? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''N-no! I prefer Johnny over this kid. Although I do like people who have those cool accents. '''Mellisa: '''So, when Ferb tries to impress Vanessa, will you allow him to make Vanessa her girlfriend? '''Doofenshmirtz: ' I don't like him. He has a strange green hair and he has an abnormal set of eyes. 'Mellisa: '''Oh.... '''Doofenshmirtz: '''No...it's not that I hate him...I mean, I hate all the citizens of the Tri-State Area. Gah! (Sigh)..... He can be her girlfriend.... '''Mellisa: '''Really? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''He can be her friend who is a girl! A girl friend! Not a girlfriend, but a girl....friend! '''Mellisa: '''Oh, I'm happy with that! Thank you Mr. Doofenshmirtz! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''It's doctor! '''Mellisa: '''Merry Christmas! ''Phone hangs 'Doofenshmirtz: '''Y'know what? I don't like that Ferb guy! He looks like a hoodlum! '''Major Monogram: '''You do realize that Mellisa may still be listening to our radio, right? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Who cares! Atleast I will not be able to see or hear her cry! '''Major Monogram: '''Man....you're one evil man. '''DJ Brian: '''But Doctor Doofenshmirtz. Did it ever occur to you that your show may be affected once that you said something rude? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''What did I say earlier? I'd like to ruin the show! Man! That Ferb guy just, oooohhh! Just boils my evil head! '''DJ Brian: '''Okay! Doctor Doofensmirtz! Make a lucky guess! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Oh, a'ight. Ahem! Before Major Monogram would even say a single word, a phone will suddenly ring! '''Major Monogram: '''Wha--? ''Kring!!!! Kring!!!! 'DJ Brian: '''Haha! Another lucky guess, Doofenshmirtz! And hello there lucky caller number FOUR!!! '''Marvin(from the phone): '''Hello? '''DJ Brian: '''Howdy, caller number four! And your name is.....? '''Marvin: '''Marvin, sir! '''DJ Brian: '''Hello there Marvin! '''Major Monogram: '''Hello there, lad! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Hello Marvin! Hmmm... you have such a nice name.. '''Marvin: '''Oh, thank you, Doofenshmirtz. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''You know what? From your name, I can almost tell that you are a good-looking teenager! How old are you? '''Marvin: '''17, doctor. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Wow! You almost have the same age as my daughter Vanessa! '''Major Monogram: '''Whoa,whoa,whoa! I think I know what you're thinking! '''DJ Brian: '''A cartoon character falls inlone with a guy from the real world? Now that's unusual. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''What? No! What are you talking about?! '''Major Monogram: '''You know you cannot judge a man only by his name. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''What? Is Marvin being my personal intern also illegal to the eyes of the Organization Without a Cool Acronym?! '''DJ Brian: '''Ohhh!!!! Haha! I thought it was something else! Haha!!! '''Marvin: '''That's a good one doctor. Ehehe... '''Major Monogram: '''Sometimes Doofenshmirtz is very unpredictable.... '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Unpredictable? '''Major Monogram: '''Nevermind. '''Marvin: '''You know what, Doc? I can always be your intern. It would be...ehehe....fun. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Really? Okay! Here are the requirements! First of all, you should have a criminal record from the FBI! '''Marvin: '''Okay. I change my mind. I...(chuckles)... I don't wanna be an intern no more! '''DJ Brian: '''So, Marvin! What do you want to ask to Major Monogram and/or Heinz Doofenshmirtz? '''Marvin: '''Hmmm...let me think for 5 seconds... ''After 5 seconds... 'Marvin: '''I got it! Major Monogram...... since holloween is near, what will you wear for holloween? '''Major Monogram: '''I will wear a labcoat, I will paint my hair to brown, I will make myself look ugly, even though I'm very handsome, and I will have a long nose. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Wait! Are you gonna be like me?! '''Major Monogram: '''What? N-no! Did I mention that? I said I'm just gonna look like a doof! '''DJ Brian: '''Hahaha! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''L-look! DJ Brian is laughing so hard! Which means that I'm the one who you are going to copy! '''Marvin: '''Major Monogram. I wish I would see you wear like that one day on your Holloween Special! '''Major Monogram: '''Ooh! Well, we do have an upcoming Halloween episode! It will either be that I'm gonna dress as Doofenshmirtz or my intern, Carl! '''Marvin: '''Well, I guess being Carl would be nice. I mean, scary. '''DJ Brian: '''Well, what'll you wear, Doctor Doofenshmirtz? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''I will dress as a Platypus. ''DJ Brian, Marvin and Major Monogram all laugh Doofenshmirtz: '''What? It's not as funny as it looks like! Platypuses....platypi? Platypee? Whatever! They all just terrify me! Major Monogram: '''Being dressed up as a platypus is much worse than being Carl! Haha! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''What are you talking about?! Do you know that a platypus is controlling us! '''DJ Brian: ''A platypus is controlling him, WHAT?!!'' Doofenshmirtz: 'Oh, don't get me started with that rap song! '''Marvin: '''Wow. Now I know what Doofenshmirtz and Monogram will wear! Bonus! '''DJ Brian: '''Thank you for calling us Marvin! '''Marvin: '''Thank you very much guys! I'm going to remember this day! Thank you! ''Phone hangs up 'Doofenshmirtz: '''Aw, this radio disney episode is all just messed up! It's just because of a platypus! I am sick of it! '''Major Monogram: '''Well, you're the one who said that word. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''True! But you shouldn't have laughed when I told you what I am gonna wear for holloween! I'm really sick of it! '''DJ Brian: '''Okay! Stop the fighting! (Chuckles)... Well, to be honest, I'm having a great time with you guys! This has been my best Radio Disney moment ever. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Awwww..... Nah, I'm still sick of it! '''DJ Brian: '''Radio Disney together with Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram will be back in just a short moment! Commercials '''Voice over: '(with epic voice) If you guys want to know more about their upcoming episode, "Isabella and The Evil Intern", watch this trailer, noooowwww!!!! Isabella and The Evil Intern Trailer {C 'Narrator(with epic movie voice): '''Being hit by one of Doofenshmirtz's -inators is truly evil.... '''Felix(being zapped by his machine): '''Gahhhhhhhh!!!!!! '''Narrator: '''Discovering Agent P's identity is very crucial to the OWCA's long time secret. '''Major Monogram: '''Carl! Send Agent P to quickly get that girl unharmed and erase her memory using the Memory Erase Machine! '''Narrator: '''Also....when a new ruler tries to invade the Tri-State Area....it'll be bad news! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''That's right kids! I will become the ruler of the Tri-State Area in this special episode! '''Narrator: '''Hah! In your dreams! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Eh? '''Villain(with a female voice): '''It is I, who will become the ruler of the Tri-State Area!!!! '''Phineas: '''That voice...it's so familiar... Aren't you--? '''Evil Isabella: '''Yes! It is me! Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! I will totally ruin the entire Tri-State Area only by myself! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''But what happened to Felix...y'know, my newly-hired intern? '''Evil Isabella: '''Two words: Be Tray! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''So, he became a tray? '''Evil Isabella(slaps her own face): '''Oh, don't get me started! '''Narrator: '''Catch how did Isabella become evil and see what happened to Agent P when his secret identity's revealed! Only here, on "Isabella and The Evil Intern"! More of Phineas and Isabella's romantic moments will be seen here in this episode. ''Dandandan!!!!!! 'Narrator: '''When the city......There! I said it! Happy? '''Voice over: '''Isabella and The Evil Intern. Directed by Felix Reguerra. A special Phineas and Ferb episode, only here in the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki! After commercials '''DJ Brian: '''Hello again, my Disney Listeners! I'm having a great time here, and I wish you do too. But unfortunately, we're running out of time so we're quickly going to wait for the fifth caller right now!!!! ''Kringg!!! Kringg!!! 'DJ Brian: '''Good day caller number FIVE!!!!! '''Janine: '''Oh my God! I'm the fifth and final caller! I'm so lucky! '''DJ Brian: '''Yes! Yes you are, uhh.... '''Janine: '''Janine! My name is Janine! '''DJ Brian: '''So Janine it is! Janine, you now have the free-will to ask Major Monogram and/or Doofenshmirtz a question! '''Janine: '''Alright!!! Ahem! Dr. Doofenshmirtz. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Yep? '''Janine: '''On your last winter vacation, you gave Perry The Platypus and the two others a VASE. This year, what will you give to everyone? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''That's a very good question! Congratulations, kid! You just won a Phineas and Ferb Across The Second Dimension DVD! I was waiting for someone to ask me that! '''Major Monogram: '''Hey, kid. Whatever you do, don't get his DVD. It may be infiltrated with evil purpose-- '''Janine: '''I did?! Wow! Thank you very much! '''Major Monogram: '''Nevermind. '''DJ Brian: '(Chuckles).... 'Doofenshmirtz: '''What is your address kid? '''Janine: '''Actually I'm only 3 houses away from your building. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Oh, really? Guess I will just have to go to your house later. '''Janine: '''Wow! A DVD and Doofenshmirtz visiting my house reward! This is the best day ever! '''DJ Brian: '''So, Janine? Your question? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Oh, you don't have to ask! I got it! I will give Major Monogram and also you DJ Brian a free DVD of The Phineas and Ferb Across The Second Dimension movie! '''DJ Brian: '''Wow.... Thank you very much, Doctor! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Aw, it's nothing! '''Major Monogram: '''Hah. I will not accept that gift of yours! It may be infiltrated with evil purposes! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Oh, c'mon, Franny! Do I look evil?! '''Major Monogram: '''Obviously, yes. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Oh..... ''DJ Brian suddenly laughs loudly... 'Doofenshmirtz: '''We've got a crazy DJ here! '''DJ Brian: '''Haha...sorry guys! I-I.... I mean... D-do you remember Dianna? Our first caller? '''Monogram and Doofenshmirtz: '''Yes. '''DJ Brian: '(Laughs hard)....I-I forgot to ask her her address! Hahahaha!!! 'Doofenshmirtz and Monogram: '''Ohh!!! Hahahaha!!!! '''DJ Brian: '''I'm truly sorry..(chuckles)...Dianne! Just call me tomorrow and tell me your address for you to get your reward! '''Janine: '''Uh, my I have another question? '''DJ Brian: '''Sorry, but no can do, Janine. You can only have one question here. But still, thank you for calling us! '''Janine: '''Oh, okay! Thank you by the way! Happy Hannukah! ''Phone hangs 'Doofenshmirtz: '''Happy Hannukah? '''Major Monogram: '''She may be Jewish. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Wow. I didn't know that the meaning of their Christmas is Hannukah. '''DJ Brian: '''No. Christmas and Hannukah are entirely different. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Y'know what? I don't want to say a rude joke about Hannukah. Let's just move on to the next caller! '''DJ Brian: '''Well, actually. It's over. All the five lucky callers have called? '''Major Monogram: '''Already? Man, I didn't notice that. '''DJ Brian: '''Okay! So thank you very much five callers! If it weren't for you, I would not have a great time with these special guests! But before saying goodbye, I have one final question for you! ''THE FINAL QUESTION!!!!!! '''DJ Brian: '''Tell me more about your upcoming episodes which focuses on only YOU guys. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Oh, that's a good question. '''Major Monogram: '''Well, the upcoming episodes are....we'll just mention three episodes. '''DJ Brian: '''That's still cool. '''Major Monogram: '''Tour De Ferb, Skiddley Whiffers and My Fair Goalie. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''I'm gonna talk first. In Tour De Ferb, I created a machine called Pop-up-inator to annoy everyone in the Tri-State Area by letting them see silly advertisements. Because actually, for me, those advertisements are all just a waste of time and sometimes it takes a million Ex-es to finally go to your desired location on the internet. '''DJ Brian: '''True. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Next is Skiddley Whiffers. On Skiddley Whiffers, I kept an eye of my daughter, Vanessa for her to be safe in the woods. I disguised myself as a hippy and Perry The Platypus helped me to keep my daughter safe. '''DJ Brian: Why was she in the woods? 'Doofenshmirtz: '''Her friends invited her to go there to at least have fun. Well, for me, going there is actually a big pain. '''DJ Brian: '''Why? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''There's a reasonable backstory for this topic. Ju-Just watch the episode and you'll learn. '''DJ Brian: '''Okay. I'll keep an eye of it. And the third episode is My Fair Goalie. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Oh. My Fair Goalie. I was sick that day but I still managed to create my machine called, "If-A-Tree-Fell-in-the-Forest-Inator". I will not explain what my -inator does until the episode comes. So just watch it. '''DJ Brian: '''Okay. So, Major Monogram. What'd you do on those three upcoming episodes? '''Major Monogram: '''Well, I-- '''Doofenshmirtz(imitates Major Monogram's voice): '''I only briefed Agent P his mission to thwart Doofenshmirtz. '''Major Monogram: '''Oh, don't interrupt me! '''Doofenshmirtz: '''What? It's true! '''DJ Brian: '''Haha.. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''You know what, Brian? I've got a trivia for ya! '''DJ Brian: '''Well,(laughs)...What is it? '''Doofenshmirtz: '''All througout the series, you will only hear Major Monogram say,"Bla-bla-bla-bla-seri-seri-seri! Doofenshmirtz!" '''DJ Brian: '''Hahahahahaha!!!! '''Major Monogram: '''Well, that ain't really true. I got out from the screen on Summer Belongs To You, I was sick on My Fair Goalie,-- '''Doofenshmirtz: '''And that's it! ''DJ Brian laughs loudly 'DJ Brian: '(Breathes deeply). Thank you very much guys! We had a great time! 'Doofenshmirtz: '''No, thank YOU for inviting us! '''DJ Brian: '''Your welcome. '''Major Monogram: '''We had a great time with you, DJ Brian. '''DJ Brian: '''Aw, it's nothing. Coming up next! The main protagonists of the show, Phineas and Ferb! So, goodbye everyone! This is Radio Disney together with DJ Brian, Major Monogram and Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz! ''Tomorrow is another day, Radio Disney is on the way, Doofenshmirtz and Monogram, On Radio Disney, it was fun! Goodbye! ''End'' ''Songs'' ''Radio Disney Theme So''ng Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Major Monogram Category:An Interview with